I Don't See Your Name On It
by NewGirlINblack
Summary: WarrenOC:A new girl has arrived at Sky High and besides the fact she completely terriorized Coach Boomer, she silences the most feared pyro with a single kiss causing events no one could have fortold.
1. Kiss of Death

It's kind of funny to think that superhero high school is actually ten times worse than regular high school. Yeah, that's right, superhero high school. Yes there is actually a school were 'gifted' teenagers are forced to learn how to maintain and use their powers, whether it's for good or not. The school has a great record of heroes though; they even have there own hall of fame. Every famous superhero had attended this school: Superman, Jet Stream, Commander, and even some of the not so natural superheroes like Spiderman. They even spawned off their own villains: Royal Pain, Mr. Freeze, and Baron Battle. The have gym and the "Save the Citizen" game which is more 'let's beat up our classmates' and have separated the whole school into two segregated groups: heroes and 'hero supporters' aka sidekicks. So need I explain anymore reasons as to why I was NOT excited…I am now a new member of the sophomore body of Sky High, a school were there is not only high testosterone, but super enhanced egos with high testosterone…Yippee…

* * *

She looked at her surroundings in disdain, trying to find a table were she could sit by herself, and also trying to avoid the 'flower child'. That girl had been trying to talk to her ever since the completely idiotic tradition of 'power placement' and the fiasco that took place. She wouldn't stop talking and was wearing way too much green for her liking. She just needed some time alone to adjust to this…well…school.

Her gaze landed on a table that was to the right side of the cafeteria, but far enough away so that no one would bother her, hopefully. When you're a sophomore starting at this school, everyone's bond to notice. They only allow 'special cases' to join the school late and apparently she was qualified for this special treatment. Which is just what she needs of course, more people to notice her and try to be 'friendly', stupid ingrates.

She slowly sat down, laying her black bag on the seat beside her. She took out her latest read, _Queen of the Damned_ by the infamous Anne Rice. Books helped her forget, to escape from reality and into her own little dream world or the world the author had created for her. She had been a reader her whole life, especially now. Whenever life got tough, she opened a good book, curled into a ball, and read in a corner until everything was going to be okay again; at least that's what she did when she was little. It didn't work so well now. Her problems didn't consist of fighting with parents or friends anymore, but about school and life and love; she had seen many things many people never went through at her fifteen years of age. Life was tough and you have to deal, and she dealt the best she could, the best she can.

Her dark blonde hair was accented by the random black streaks underneath weaving in and out so you could see it when she moved her head. Her eyes were a light blue; ice blue that was what many people called them, ice blue. Her ears were each pierced three times with an extra cartilage piercing on her left ear. She had promised her parents she would only pierce her ears, so when they objected to the cartilage piercing she reminded them of their compromise, she could pierce any part of her ear, any part. That was an argument that they still were sore about; they hadn't wanted their daughter to look like a ruffian or a trouble maker, but parents were, well, parents, they never wanted what their children wanted and were always the victim of being the last to know; what they don't know won't hurt them, right? That was a saying most teenagers lived by, well, at least till their parents found out in the strangest way and grounded them for a whole month to show they still had power, a thing most parents don't realize has been long lost.

The rest of her outfit was merely an old off the shoulder Guns'N'Roses shirt with a black wife beater underneath, a short jean skirt with fishnets, and her ever handy combat boots; every girl should have a pair, they were imperative to ass kicking. To put it plainly, she didn't really stick out that much at Sky High, every student was quirky and a little strange in their own way whether it be being a complete individual or a follower, everyone had a label and if all they knew about her was the fact she was the new girl who transferred her sophomore year, that was fine, if that was all they knew. Unfortunately, that was not the case. Sky High, besides having an advanced school and knowledge system, also had a more advanced gossip network than a regular high school taking into account there was a girl that could clone herself, a guy who could run like the wind, a girl who could fly, and many others whose talents were used for extracurricular social events. Pretty much if anything interesting happens, the whole school, even the sidekicks, umm excuse me 'hero supporters', knew by lunchtime. This takes into account how everyone knew what had happened at power placement, and, more specifically, whose table she was sitting at. All of the students, hero and sidekick alike, were watching her as she slowly took out her book and began to read oblivious to the angry pyro coming her way.

"That's my seat." He said looking down on her in contempt. Usually, he would never be upset about a simple seat, but today had been a bad day and he felt like getting angry. Plus, Stronghold was sick and wouldn't be able to hold him back and flower child was no were to be found, it was a perfect time to take out his anger on an unsuspecting person.

She lifted her head up and looked him straight in the eye and replied, "That's nice," and continued to read.

The whole cafeteria looked at him, getting ready for a fight. No one got away with talking back to him, well except Stronghold, but they doubted a girl would go from his archenemies to best friend and were waiting eagerly for his reaction.

"You're sitting in my seat." He replied, slowly clenching his fists while a few licks of flame came out.

She slowly closed her book sighing, "Well, I don't see your name on it, so since that's the case you have no claim to this seat," she glanced up at him seeing the anger in his face but most importantly the pain in his eyes and started to speak again, "but since it seems like your about to have a hairy canary, I'll be kind enough to share."

She sat down and moved her bag to the floor leaving another seat open. He continued to stand anyway and flamed his hands up. She stood again, "Well, if you don't want to compromise then I'm just going to force you."

"Do you know who I am?" he asked glaring at her.

"No, and I don't give a damn, just sit down and I'll leave you alone. Geez, it's just a goddamn seat."

"Maybe, but it's my seat and I want you to move!" He yelled shooting out flames from his hands.

She immediately raised her hands and formed a shield of ice around her while shooting specks at him.

"Look, whoever you are," she said coming up to him, "I don't want to fight. All I wanted to do was read my book and try to survive in another high school."

He glared at her, not thinking. All the events of the day were making him angry, and this girl was not helping him anyway. He was about to explode, so why not just get it over with and get in trouble. He might as well get detention now if he was going to end up there anyway.

"Too bad," he replied, once again taking all of his anger and glaring at her, "you're going to have to."

"Fine," she replied, "but remember, I warned you," and with that she started shooting ice at him taking in the full amount of his anger and using her own.

Her gaze landed on his dark brown eyes and muscular body. His hair consisted of brown locks with red streaks and full, plush lips. He rolled up his sleeves as they began to fight, exposing his muscular arms and the flame tattoos around his wrists.

She grinned to herself and leapt at him, _I never could resist a man with tattoos, _attempting to tackle him to the ground while instead she found herself laying on the floor, pain searing through her body. The bastard had hit her right in the stomach with his flames. She groaned, slowly standing up as she heard the slight hysterical voice of flower girl trying to get a teacher. She smiled to herself, maybe this fight would get hippie off her back once and for all.

He walked towards her slowly, regret seeping through him as he saw how hard it was for her to stand. Her eyes caught his as she began to resume her fighting position, brown on blue, fire against ice. He let his face draw into a smirk, she was a good actress, but he could tell she was alright; she was probably hoping his guilt would make him step closer to him so she could take him out; well, not this time, not this time.

His smirk grew as he backed away and she cursed, _Idiot, he wasn't fooled. I really need to work on my acting skills. _Her face drew into a grim line as they went into hand to hand combat.

He was good and strong, she'd give him that especially since he was starting to tire her out. She needed to end this once in for all, her body was starting to grow extremely weak. She delivered one last kick which he caught, as she hoped. He grabbed her leg and twirled her around not noticing that she had swept his feet underneath him as well. She turned and landed on top of him holding him down with her body. She held down his fiery hands with her icy ones causing a giant smoke to surround them as she continued to lean down until they were eye to eye. She tenderly moved a piece of his black and red stripped hair away from his face as her lips came close to his with a passion neither of them knew they possessed and ended the fight.

Everyone gasped in shock as Warren Peace wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer to him. They continued to be frozen in disbelief as his eyes began to close and his face turned pale.

They stared at her as she got off of him with a glint of regret in her eye and walked out, stunned that Warren Peace had been defeated by a girl, especially by one action, a simple kiss.


	2. So Like a Rose

"**There´s no going back  
On this one"**

_So Like A Rose_, by Garbage

She ran; she ran as fast as her feet could carry her out of that school; as far as she could from him. There had never been a person who had awakened such passions in her, such hunger and desire. It was animalistic, barbaric, and numerous other horrible things, but most of all, it scared the living shit out of her, she was so frightened of losing control. For god's sake, she didn't even know his name, not that it mattered now; nothing mattered except escaping from the wrath she was bound to face.

She began to pick up speed as she ran through the hallways shoving students out of the way harshly not noticing the hoard of people running after her and the flower child calling out to Mrs. Powers explaining in quick, frantic motions what happened and yelling that Warren Peace had to be taken to the infirmary. The principal looked at the girl in contempt, frowning deeply.

"Layla, repeat that again, but slowly and in proper English." The woman spoke giving her a cool, venomous smile.

The red head took a deep breath and spoke, quivering slightly, "Warren…he's unconscious in the cafeteria. I…I don't know how or why, but it seems as if she drained the life out of him… he's barely breathing."

The concern in the girl's voice softened the principal's manner, "My dear, who did this to him?"

"I, umm, I dunno. She's the new girl and a sophomore. That's all I know. But you need to hurry, I don't know what's wrong with him, please," Layla replied, her worried eyes glancing towards the cafeteria.

"Wait, you said the new girl, a sophomore, does she perhaps have blonde hair with black underneath." The principal asked, her eyes flashing.

"Yes…"

"And what did she do exactly?"

"Umm…well…" Layla stammered, blushing a furious shade of red.

"Spit it out child, I don't have all day," the woman spoke maliciously.

"She kissed him."

"WHAT!" the principal yelled, her words vibrating against the hallway causing more than a few plasters to fall down.

"That girl…," Mrs. Powers swore silently taking Layla roughly by the arm, "Show me where he is before its too late."

Layla began to run down the hall, Mrs. Powers following her. She came upon the cafeteria and everyone parted the way to let the girl, or more likely the fuming woman behind her, in.

The sight before them was pitiful; no one had moved from their precarious positions to even touch the boy; god forbid they help him, the son of a superhero and an infamous supervillian.

Layla drew I deep intake of breath, her hands rising to her face in horror. Time seemed to stand still as the principal walked towards her fallen student. Warren Peace, the indestructible pyro with an outstanding temper, had never looked worse. The boy looked like a fallen god laying on his slight platform so still; his face was as pale as death, his lips an ice blue.

The students had never seen Peace like this; it was as if with one movement he would brake, like a crystallized rose, fragile and delicate, shattering into a thousand pieces when dropped onto the pavement; this thought above all frightened them the most.

Mrs. Powers rushed to him, grabbing his cold hand in her warm one, relieved to see her student was still breathing, though it was slight.

She sighed, showing for a split moment the stress and ware that running a super powered high school had put on her body.

"Go back to your classes; there is nothing left to see. What you witnessed was just a fight and for all those who care," she said with a pause, turning to throw a harsh look at the student body, "Mr. Peace will be fine."

Mrs. Powers turned and beckoned for the small redhead, quivering slightly by her side.

"Layla, I must ask one thing of you. You are to find her and take her straight to me today. Make sure she hasn't left."

Layla nodded, not taking her eyes of off her friend.

"Will he…are you sure he's going to be okay?" She whispered her voice full of extreme concern.

The principal once again looked at her student, "He will be fine, now go do as I ask. You have done all you can for Mr. Peace."

Layla nodded once again and turned with one last lingering look and walked out.

Mrs. Powers glanced at Warren Peace as the nurse came and carried him into the infirmary; she had been afraid of this, but she had wanted that girl in her school much more than she would have liked to admit. Such a powerful being in her school, it was a blessing, or so she had thought, no it could be a curse. The only thing Mrs. Powers had asked of her student was that no one else was to find out about her other power, the one that could kill with a single harmless touch.


	3. As Heaven is Wide

Authors Note: Well, unfortunately I don't own Sky High or any of their characters at all, nor do I own the idea of a death touch, yes I am aware it is like Rogue's from X-Men, but I couldn't resist, it was just so perfect.

Thanks for all the reviews: SuicidalLipsroom777, faith, Nelle07, Jillian, Witty Nickname, Kara Adar, and MistressMasquerad, they are very much appreciated.

(_As Heaven is Wide _is a song from Garbage)

ENJOY and please R&R: criticisms welcomed!

"**As far from God  
As heaven is wide  
As far from God  
As angels can fly"**

_As Heaven is Wide_, by Garbage

Her footsteps stopped momentarily as she was thrown against the wall in shock by the rage a single word projected. She knew who it had come from, and the fear inside her small being grew immensely. She just had to screw it up, she just had to! Her chance for a new start, a new school away from all of the memories, and it was ruined.

Angry tears fell down her face as she once again took a deep breathe to calm her rattled emotions before she continued to run through the maze of a school praying no one would see her or take notice.

The cool air hit her as she reached her sanctuary. She came to an abrupt halt, wiping the sweat from her brow trying not to tamper with her carefully applied eyeliner and mascara, her only mask. She walked towards the edge listening to the echoes of her lone steps and desperately trying to find a way off of the floating school. There was no doubt in her mind that they were searching for her; what would happen to her when they found her was another thing, something she would prefer not to dwell on.

The silence was beginning to unnerve her; usually she liked the quiet, she could be alone with her thoughts, but now the only thing that plagued her was guilt, an even more intense remorse than she was used to. She had only touched him for a few minutes, but he looked as if he was about to join the celestial plane; she couldn't handle waking up next to another dead body, not again.

The bell rung, taking her out of her reverie; 4th period had begun and the whole building came alive. Fear overtook her; _I need to find a place to hide._ Her whole body began to shake as she desperately looked for a place, any place to hide.

A sharp noise made her glance towards the front doors, kids were filling out; probably the ones who were lucky enough to be blessed with early dismissal. She had to leave before they noticed her; if any of them had witnessed the event, she was screwed.

She quickly ran to the side of the school, hiding once again from her surroundings. _I can't believe this is just the first day and I have already done so much running. Maybe I'll be able to lose those few pounds if this keeps up, _she thought to herself chuckling softly as she slid down against the wall, leaning against the vines and ivy that ran up the side.

_Crap, _she thought running a hand over her fishnets, _I have another hole. _She looked at her tights and saw the slight burn onto which the boy had inflicted upon her. _Damn him, now I have to buy a new pair! Well, that is if they let me back. _ She began to laugh angrily throwing her head towards the wall making a sickening thud resound repeatedly into the air. Her blood was ringing in her ears and she could barely think anymore. A small trail of blood ran down the side of her forehead going into her mouth; with a quick sweep of her tongue, she licked it off smearing the red all over her face. _I probably look atrocious; so much for good first impressions. _

She fidgeted, trying in vain to straighten her posture and fix the pain onto which scoliosis inflicted. She was so emerged in her self that she failed to notice the sound of voices coming upon her.

"Will, what are we going to do? He looked so dead and… lifeless." A voice she later recognized as the red head asked her companion.

"I don't know. We take it as it comes and just…deal." Her companion answered, wrapping his arms around her in a loving embrace.

The couple began to snuggle, content by just being in each others arms, it was almost too much for her to watch. That's when she made her first mistake; she moved. She tried to stand up slowly but instead fell over causing a sound of tearing ivy.

Her body tensed as she could feel the couple's eyes leaving each others and coming to search for the source of the noise. She moved her feet to walk away from them, but the red head's eyes snapped, blazed with an emotion quite unseen from her, anger.

The vines began to move after her as she broke out into another run; the plants were chasing after her as was the couple. She ran faster than she had ever known was possible, turning to take one glance at her pursuers. The boy was, well, quite handsome, but not as hott as the other one, not even close. His brown hair fell in his face masking his deep blue eyes. There was something about him that seemed to radiate adjectives along the lines of 'just', 'kind', and, most overwhelmingly of all, 'hero'. This is when she made her second mistake, she looked forward just as the girl began to scream something along the lines of 'Stop!' and fell off of the floating high school and into the free air.

She could somewhat hear the rest of the screams of the girl and the yelling of her boy toy, umm… excuse me, boyfriend as she made her descent into the air. She had never felt this free in her life and welcomed with outstretched arms the sensation of the wind going through her hair and fingers as a gentle caress from the God whom she had long forgotten.

She had never thought it would end like this; true, she never believed she would grow old and die old, but she had never thought the end would come this way, from an accidental suicide. But then again, maybe it was for the best; maybe it was the one way to end it all.

Her freedom was short-lived; the hero had to act like a hero and fell after her without any urging from his hysterical girlfriend. He raced after her with his arms outstretched trying to grab a hold of her waist before it was too late and she came to an untimely death.

She vaguely felt warm hands encircle her waist and bring her upwards. The view of the ground became farther and farther away as she leaned into the embrace of her angel. Her eyes closed as they began to climb higher into the atmosphere towards the school and her prison.

Flower girl, or Layla as she was called, was waiting for them when they arrived, her boyfriend carrying the villain of this whole mess. Will put her down on the ground softly, leaving her in a crumpled heap of misery as she regained focus and began to break down.

Her whimpers were heard as they helped her up and walked with her to Mrs. Powers's office. Layla tried to keep her face cold and cruel, hoping desperately what she was feeling wasn't pity for the girl but instead an intense anger. Will kept on glancing at his girlfriend anxiously watching as the conflicting emotions raged inside of her. He still wasn't sure what exactly was going on; he had arrived at school hoping to find Layla and take her on a surprise lunch date for their anniversary, but was instead bombarded by a hysterical woman who had gushed tears at the sight of seeing him. He was scared; no doubt about it. Warren wasn't hurt easily and he just couldn't seem to get his mind around the fact that this girl, this little pathetic thing he was carrying, had hurt him. His hand absently moved to get a better grip on her arm, but was stopped by Layla's harsh voice.

"Don't touch her," his girlfriend commanded. Will could feel the girl tense beneath his touch and stop whimpering.

She held her head up in defiance for the rest of the walk, her eyes still red and raw. When they reached Mrs. Powers door, she slowly removed herself from their hands and said a harsh, "Thank-you, but I can take it from here."

Layla's hands stayed put until the girl looked at her with the most ferocious glare and the red head drew back in righteous fear. Will looked at her in wonder, still pondering how a chick could defeat Warren Peace and change from a crying child into a strong Amazon-like woman. It must have been extreme PMS, for there wasn't any other rational explanation, at least, not in his mind.

The girl straightened her head and gazed straight ahead opening the door which would seal her fate.

Mrs. Powers was sitting at the desk with her head in her hands. She looked up as she saw the girl walk in the door. She motioned to the desk in front of her and began to speak lowly.

"Ms. Schech, you are aware of what has happened, even if you did not mean for it, and accept the repercussions for you're actions no matter how much provoked."

She nodded her head, keeping the tears in, and fighting to keep her gaze straight forward.

Mrs. Powers sighed, never feeling as old as she had in that moment.

"Kathryn, I know this is not what you hoped, but since everyone will have been informed of your other power by now, it is necessary. I am truly sorry."

She winced at her name, but looked up at the principal with a strained smile, "It's fine. I understand, I really do."

The principal stood up looking down at the girl beneath her in pity.

"You must return home now and when you return, all of the proper precautions will have taken place. I need you to arrive at least an hour early every day to school from now on, do you understand?" with a slight node from the girl, she continued. "This way I can make sure every possible hazard is taken care of. Now, please take your leave. I will see at 8 o'clock tomorrow morning."

Kathryn nodded and stood up walking to the door sadly. She paused as her eyes glanced around the office, and then she turned looking at the principal with a pained expression.

"Can I see him?" she asked in a weak voice.

Mrs. Powers looked up at her in pity, and, against her better judgment nodded handing her a pair of long black gloves.

Kathryn gave her the briefest of smiles and left making her way once again down the hall but this time to the infirmary.

As she became closer and closer to her destination she had to remind herself to breathe. She was scared, scared beyond reason. If he looked like the others, she would never be able to forgive herself, a being such as himself should never be in that kind of condition; it was heart breaking, much like killing a wild animal and stealing all of the beings allure and ferociousness.

She approached the door with caution, making sure no one saw her enter. She felt like a criminal, but she might as well have been. After today, no one would treat her normally; she would be a killer in her eyes, she would deserve their hate.

Kat held her breath as she slipped into the room, closing her eyes tight shut afraid of what she might see.

In front of her laid a fallen angel; his hair lay spread about as if in a halo, the red streaks standing out brightly.

She let out a sigh of relief; his skin was starting to color again.

She walked towards him slowly, pulling up the gloves the principal had given her. He was dressed in a hospital gown; needles were poking in and out of him, a heart monitor beeping to the side. One of her hands ran down his cheek and rested a soft finger on his full lips. She moved the hair out from his face, brushing lightly against an eyelid letting a lone tear drop fall. His lids began to flutter and his hand moved brushing against hers and holding on to it for dear life.

She sighed and gave him a light peck on the cheek.

"I'm so sorry…I'm so very sorry; God please forgive me." She said to her self quietly.

She glanced towards him again as his eyes opened resting on hers.

She smiled towards him and he gave a wry one back.

"I can't believe you kicked my ass." He said, his voice coming out no louder than a whisper.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you." Kat replied running another finger down his jaw line.

He looked at her with tenderness as he replied, "You...hurt me? I really don't think so. I'll be fine."

She smiled, replying, "Go back to sleep, when you wake up you'll probably be feeling better and in your right mind, then you will not be so quick to forgive me. Sleep."

His brown eyes held her blue ones for what seemed an eternity but was in reality only a few seconds before they began to close.

Kathryn looked down on the resting boy; he looked so much more innocent when he was asleep. She quietly untangled her hand from his as she heard footsteps from the hallway and began to eye the window across from his bed.

She leaned into him once more before quickly making her exit.

The window's curtains were flapping as Layla and Will entered the room to look in on their sleeping friend.

Layla walked towards the windows and quickly closed them hoping not to disturb Warren.

Will took a seat besides his friend, his eyes clearly worried as he looked at his best friend.

"Layla?" he asked turning towards her.

"Umm…" she replied glancing towards her love.

"That wasn't there before was it?" He asked pointing towards the bedside table.

Layla's green eyes followed his hand and rested on a small miniature ice sculpture of a fallen angel.

Note: As a forewarning, I write then submit my chapter and then the next day go over it to fix some grammar mistakes and reword phrases that are bugging me. Sometimes I might even change parts of the chapter, so I'm sorry if that's an inconvenience but that's just how I write.


	4. Vampire Heart

Authors Note: Well thanks for all the reviews everyone, it is probably one of the only reasons I have been updating so regularly; also, thanks for all the support, but if you have any advice or critics about my writing please tell me, it is very much appreciated. Plus, I'm not exactly sure were I want to go with this, it started more as a one shot and just kind of escalated, so please be patient, I'm writing as it comes to me and the last two chapters have been a bit of a struggle so I'll try the best I can to update soon but the next update after this one won't be for probably another week; we got stupid TAKS so it shall be interesting. Another one of my concerns, I seem to have a lot lately, is I'm afraid Warren may be a bit out of character so any advice along those lines and his attitude will help, I mean I've only seen the movie once and I was too captivated by his dark good looks to really focus on his personality…:) …like I'm sure most of ya'll were too, so any advice is very appreciated and needed. Lots of Love, NewGirlINblack

(_Vampire Heart _is a song from H.I.M.)

ENJOY!

"**Hold me like you held on to life**

**When all fear's came alive and entombed me**

**Love me like you are the sun**

**Scorching the blood in my**

**Vampire heart"**

_Vampire Heart_, by HIM

They were all staring at her; every single move she made was under constant surveillance by not only the teachers, but he students as well. Everywhere she walked, the students made a path for her, careful not to be within a two foot radius of her deadly touch; it was actually quite similar to when Moses parted the Red Sea with the gift God had granted him, though her power was a curse, a curse which would plague her for her whole existence. It was a strange sort of freedom, their fear; they were afraid that if they even talked to her, she would touch them and, quote on quote, 'suck them dry'. It was mildly humorous, this comparison to a vampire, though it was true on some accounts. Like a vampire, she stole something from her victims, except for her it wasn't blood, it was life, and for some reason, they believed that was worse.

Kathryn scratched the part of her wrist surrounding the metal bracelet absent mindedly; they were similar to jail cuffs, both trapping her and confining her in her use of powers, but it was all for the best. This way she couldn't 'accidentally' drain someone when they decided to piss her off, but then again, the threat was enough, well, for some people. Some people would rather inflict pain then stay away; they wouldn't ever admit the affect their fear had on them, and because of this twisted pride, they would rather become the predator then stay the frightened prey.

She continued to walk confidently to her locker, using her combination to unlock it. Kathryn carefully opened the locker door, not wanting anything to fall out and pretty much attack her, she couldn't help it, she was a pack rat.

The next thing she realized, pain went through her entire being making her drop all of her notebooks, paralyzing her for a moment, but long enough for the beating to continue. The blows to her stomach were the worst; she could feel a few cracked ribs and clutched herself tightly. Her eyes closed; she didn't want to give them the glory of seeing her cry, she would never cry in front of people like that, she refused to give them the satisfaction.

People had gathered, but not with the same vigor and excitement of her previous fight, but like the other, no one made a move to stop it or even flinched as the blows began to get worse to the point were she bleed, it was as if someone was beat up everyday and the students of Sky High were merely used to it and did not care; probably the only reason they had even stopped to watch the battle was because they wanted to see what she would do, if she would use her powers against them and leave another in critical condition. They apparently never realized she would chose to go through hundreds of beatings than have anyone else hurt, killed even; this was by far a better punishment.

The massacre had stopped; Kathryn lifted her eyes to see three girls standing in front of her, the resident queen and princesses of the school. They glared at her, almost angered by the fact she had let them beat her up right in the middle of the hallway. They hated her; everyone did, but they were the only ones not afraid to act on it; as a matter of fact, it was their fear that lead them to violence, it was their fear that lead them to attacks, this above everything else made them loathe her even more.

The leader started in for one final swing, but stopped, her hand caught in that of another's. Kathryn looked up, holding her breath while trying to see the face of her savior. She was so immersed in discovering who he was she didn't notice the eyes which had followed her every move, eyes which slowly looked over her bruised body in anger.

He had shoved the girl off of her and yelled something, maybe even some profanities, but then again, he didn't look the type. The only words she could make out dealt with the boy named 'Warren' and 'he would never do that on purpose.' Still the leader looked especially angry, her eyes full of something close to jealously. She gave one last scowl towards Kat and the boy before flipping their perfect hair over their shoulders and sauntering down the hallway dissipating the crowd. The boy turned towards her, holding out his hand. She placed her gloved hands into his and was pulled up easily by his strength. Since the incident, she had taken to covering up all of her body so no skin was showing except for that of her face. Today she was wearing a pair of worn in jeans with small holes located every which way with black converses; she wore an off the shoulder purple top and a black leather jacket with her hair in a high ponytail, black streaks hanging into her face.

Kathryn moved her neck quickly from side to side leaning against the lockers, trying to regain feeling in her body. The boy was still there as she gathered her stuff, tightly clutching a worn, pink notebook to her chest.

The boy gave her a wry smile and said, "You don't strike me as the type to have something, well, pink."

She looked up at him not taking the time to answer, giving him a quick glance over taking in the whole allure of the 'good guy' with his bright smile, brown hair, and plain jeans and a T-shirt; it was tempting, too tempting.

"Okay…" he stated at her blank stare, "but why do you let them win? I know you can defeat them; you have skill were as they only have instinct… so why?"

Kathryn looked at him her eyes softening from their hard demeanor. She sighed, a thing she seemed to be doing a lot lately, and walked toward him quickly taking his hand in her gloved one, aware of the wandering eyes looking at them in rage and disdain. She took him down the hallway fast; she didn't want another brawl to occur; she still needed to take care of her wounds.

He looked at her critically while she weaved them through the crowd; he was ashamed to say he had flinched at her touch though she had gloves on, he was afraid, but curiosity is a much greater emotion than fear so he went along with her to the end of the hallway vacantly wondering what Layla would think.

She stopped, quickly letting go of his hand without a thought and looked around the area.

"Why did you take me down here?" He asked.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" She snapped as she quickly pulled her bangs away from her face.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a bit on edge, plus, I'm really not in the mood to have to watch my back constantly when I'm trying to have a conversation with someone; whoever said women were good multitaskers was a big fat liar, I can barely focus on one thing at a time," she said with a laugh.

She looked at him and gave him a small smile, "Who are you anyway?"

He widened his eyes in shock, surprised she did not know who he was by now; not that he liked to brag or anything, but he was quite a popular person being the son of two well known superheroes, it was unusual for anyone not to know him.

He held out his hand, giving her a wide toothy smile, "Will Stronghold, at your service ma'am. Son of the Commander and Jetstream."

Her eyes darted to her hand which she kept to herself, he slowly retreated his hand also, the smile fading from his mouth.

"Kathryn Schech or Kat as some special few are allowed to call me; daughter of no one important, pure regular humans, at your service sir."

He laughed at her reply; so she did have a sense of humor…well sort of.

"So, does saving your life give me the privilege of calling you Kat," he asked.

"Well, Will, I'll have to think about that." She replied smiling lightly.

His eyes were kept on her face as she continued to fidget, the awkwardness of the situation getting to her; unwilling to bring up the previous unanswered question.

"So, Kat, why did you let them beat you?"

She glanced up sharply, staring him down, anger entering her features.

"What would you have had me do, Stronghold? Drain them dry? Become the vampire everyone expects me to be? Even vampires have hearts." She snapped, crossing her arms tightly across her chest.

"No, but couldn't you have fought back, they hurt you so mercilessly, it isn't right."

"In the real world, it doesn't matter what is right and what is wrong, it only matters who has the more power, the most support for their side. How can you be so naïve to think that if I actually raised a hand in self defense, without the use of my powers, that I wouldn't have been punished worse just because I happened to be cursed with this…" She yelled pausing as her face contorted into a disgusted expression, "gift, or at least that's what they call it. If I would have lifted a finger, others would have joined in and I would have been hurt worse. No one would have even moved to help me."

"I would have." He replied, causing her gaze to soften as his honesty.

"Yes, I know and that is part of the problem; that hero-complex of yours will someday get you in trouble. One day you won't have the same effect over people that you have in high school and no one will hesitate to fight against you. Besides, I know how they are, I know how they think."

She paused, taking a deep breath, "They are threatened by me; to maintain order you must eliminate the threat, it only makes sense. They would not have been comfortable with my presence until they insured their power over me, no matter how minimal, and by letting them beat me, hurt me, I saved my own life, and, hopefully, prevented any more beatings."

She let out a bitter laugh, "I am not as strong as you, Will, I would not have lasted much longer in this school if the beatings were to continue."

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts and letting a small smile trace her lips, "Well, it really was nice talking to you Stronghold, maybe we'll do it again some time, but I have to go now, people to scare, classes to attend, my ass to get kicked in that barbaric game ya'll call 'Save the Citizen', you know the whole bit."

Will stared at her, puzzling over what she had just revealed.

"Wait!" He yelled, running after her.

"How do you know all that?"

Kathryn turned her face towards him, the same fake smile plastered on her face, "Because I used to be one of them. I used to be the resident queen of my old high school."

With that sentence, she removed her arm from his grasp and walked down the hall to her next torture class, never aware of the haunted brown eyes following her the whole way.


	5. Asking For It

Author's Note: Sorry it has taken so long to update, but if you haven't noticed, I changed a few details and what not in the previous chapters and am kind of rewriting this one. Sorry for the confustion!!!

(_Asking For It_ is a song by Hole)

Love,

NewGirlINblack

ENJOY!

"**Was she asking for it?**

**Was she asking nice?**

**If she was asking for it**

**Did she ask you twice?"**

_Asking For It_, by Hole

_Save the Citizen._

_Well, whoever thought of that had to have had a sick sense of humor,_ she thought waiting to see her first game, _its almost as bad as the gladiators in Rome._

This, out of the entire day, was what she had looked forward to the least. With the bracelets, she was generally defenseless. She wasn't even sure if they would let her take them off for the game; they'd be too scared she hurt someone again, that she'd hurt him again.

She had seen him a bit during the day sitting with Stronghold, the hippie queen, and holding hands with her lead tormenter, which explained some things. It was sad to think she would find herself staring at the long angular curves of his face, his full lips, and the way his hair fell so delicately in his face. She didn't even know him, had only known he had existed for about a day but her heart fluttered every time she felt he was near; her stomach became full of butterflies and she could barely breathe. The worst thing was that every time she caught a glimpse of him during the day, the girl, Claire, would be there glaring her down, making it even more obvious that he did not belong to her, no matter how much she wanted him to.

Even though she was virtually a social reject, a great feat to accomplish after being at the school for only two days, she had heard of the fight were Stronghold and Peace defeated Lash and Speed, a victory which lead them to become the highest ranking team in the game. It apparently had come to the point were only the rash tried to bet against them in the daily polls being held; there was always a lot of money to win and lose.

The cheers echoed across the stadium as the champions entered the ring, Will raising his fists into the air and Warren his hands aflame, setting his firm gaze on the occupants of the room. His mouth was set in a grim line; even though his association with the famous Stronghold and blossoming relationship with the resident ice queen had raised his social status, he still remained the infamous recluse, a thing he would always be.

They continued to walk into the center of the arena were the cheers finally stopped; Coach Boomer raised his head and shouted a speech for all to hear, commenting on the unbeatable qualities in both heroes; daring anyone to go against them. The humorous aspect was, although all were eager to prove their strength and valor against the duo, it was the heroes choice as to who their next victims would be, or rather, their next villains and as Warren gazed around the room, he had already chosen.

Boomer silenced himself and nodded towards the two heroes, signaling them to pick their opponents. 

Warren's mouth opened and before he realized it, he had spoken voicing his choice.

A shimmer of surprise had entered Kat's face and eyes as she heard his choice but only for a split second before it was once again replaced by her harsh stare. She nodded, her eyes bearing into his as she stood and walked down.

His gaze followed her as the entire stadium fell out of his hearing until there was only her and the sound of her footsteps slowly walking away out of the stands. Time stood still and he barely noticed the hatred from his girlfriend's eyes and Stronghold's quick save.

As the stadium continued to hold their breaths, Warren lifted his gaze sharply, focusing on Stronghold and finally realizing what his best friend had done. His glare was harsh enough to make the hero's confidence quiver, but Layla would be cause enough to keep Warren's anger under control, at least Will hoped.

He looked towards his girlfriend, her eyes wide with fear and something close to anger. He would be hearing about this later, he was sure of it, but he had needed something to prevent Warren from completely killing Kat, or she him.

The opponents walked towards each other, two glaring steadily and the others watching them nervously as Boomer ran over the rules hurriedly, eager for the fight to begin.

Warren rushed towards Kat as Boomer signaled for the beginning of the battle; he completely ignored the fact it was the team's goal to save the hostage and focused only on her, no one in the audience seemed to mind.

Flames erupted from his fists and shot towards her with deadly accuracy; Kat jumped, landing painfully on her side being burned slightly. Warren raced towards her trying to hit his opponent in her weak spot only to be forcefully shoved out of the way.

Kat clutched her side as she struggled to get up, rubbing the raw skin around her wrists were the metal bracelets were as she noticed a hand waiting above her head. The pain went through her like a gigantic shock but still she decided to ignore his hand; she refused, she didn't want to be helped.

Kat raised her head, looking into Will's eyes, "Always playing the hero..tsk tsk…when you will ever learn?"

Shock rain across his handsome features as he noticed her rage at his simple action.

She started to walk away but was stopped by his hand on her gloved wrist.

"I can't let you fight him."

"Will, stay out of it. This doesn't concern you, it never did." With those words she turned her back on him, paused a slight moment, grimacing as she turned and gave him a round house kick in the face and then proceeded to continue walking towards Warren defiantly; his smirk growing wider and wider as she came closer.

The hero had landed on the floor with a loud 'CLUD', the crowd gaping from shock, the buzzer had long since rung but no one cared to point it out.

Layla ran towards him, anger seeping into her features. The red haired girl's resolve suddenly changed as she sent a heap of vines towards Kat with deadly precision. Flames blocked the girl's path enclosing Kat and Warren.

He grinned at her almost cruelly, "Now we're all alone; no one can save you now."

"As I recall, you were the one that had to be saved last time," She replied her smile growing into a toothy grin as she firmly planted her feet in a sparing position.

Anger crossed his beautiful features as she laughed at him and the fight finally began.

He stared at her, trying to predict her first move. The encouraging shouts of the crowd had long since dispersed, and was replaced with organized panic and chaos; the students were pissed they didn't get to see the two rip each other apart, it was what they had been waiting for since the previous day.

Through all this, they analyzed each other thoroughly; taking in any weakness perceivable. On him, she could find none, at least none that were physical. He was perfect in every way, a modern Adonis; the only fault laid in his pride, his impatience, but that was enough, now all she had to do was wait, wait for the opportune moment to strike.

His eyes trailed over her body slowly, almost hungrily like a cheetah watching its prey. She wasn't sure what the source of his hunger was the inevitable crushing of her bones or the need for her toned body; she wasn't even sure if she wanted to know.

Kat's muscles tensed as he leaped, quickly side stepping so he wouldn't even touch her. He then did a quick round house kick, which she caught in her hands within an inch of her face. With all of her strength, she moved her arms as though to flip him, but Warren kicked her in the nose causing her to step back in shock.

She brought up one armed hand and touched the blood oozing from her nose. Then, with a quick sweep, she smeared it across her beautiful features as if administering war paint and cloaking herself with anger.

His lips stretched across his mouth growing into a triumphant line being the first to take blood.

She rushed at him, her punches being thrown strategically towards his face and jaw. He counteracted every move with an assurance and confidence many had never seen grace the features of Warren Peace; a fight was his element, especially this one. Never had he felt a need so greatly for…for some kind of renewal whether it be that of pride, confidence, or strength, it had to come from her defeat.

Every move made was countered, every kicked reversed becoming a wild dance in which they were the only ones that knew the intricate steps. They danced with a wild passion, an intoxication, which could only be served by each other.

It was impossible to tell how long it raged on, it felt strangely natural. Her lips had grown into a joyous grin during the battle. This caused his irritation to grow more, especially since he had begun to enjoy the dance too; he enjoyed the way they seemed to know each other's fighting capabilities from the inside out, the way they she fit into his body as if she was made for that position. They way she seemed to know him better than anyone else, especially Claire, ever could.

Warren felt himself growing weary; sweat was pouring down his brow.

Kat felt his hits growing weaker and smirked, "Getting tired are ya? And I have even started yet."

She increased her strength in her attack; fighting with everything she had left.

Warren glared at her, continuing to attack steadily; smirking when he noticed the slighted flinch in her demeanor as his flames blistered her glowing skin.

She could feel her skin beginning to burn and her hands swell with pain.

"Bastard," she hissed as he took a final swoop and grabbed her pulling her close to his body.

"Who ever said I wasn't?" He asked, slowly tilting his head as if to kiss her.

Her eyes began to close and she was met with a shock as her body harshly hit the floor and pain exploded in her head.

She opened her eyes quickly, finding the bastard staring at her with laughter in his haughty eyes.

Refusing to be outdone, she swiftly gathered her remaining strength and swiped her legs underneath his so he landed on the floor right next to her. She quickly moved her self to were she straddled him, holding victory in her grasp.

She smiled, leaning down and whispering seductively into his ear, "I do always like to be on top."

He grabbed her hips firmly, increasing the strength of his flames while quickly flipping her over.

"So do I," he replied, grinning triumphantly.

His hands traveled teasingly up and down her body, before delivering the final blow.

She felt her eyes close as the whole world went black.


	6. White Houses: Part 1

Author's Note: Well, right now I'm a bit pissed off because I had the whole chapter started, the first couple pages written and I go on my computer to finish it and submit and its no longer there. So this is the chapter ya'll will get stuck with since the original is gone and I have only a general idea of how I wrote it and how far I got so its going to be short and whatnot so excuse my little rant but its just a bit frustrating. ARGH! Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews because without them, I would have given up on this story a long time ago. Keep reviewing and giving me your opinions, they're much help!

Love,

NewGirlINblack

(Part 1: _White Houses-_ is a song by Vanessa Carlton)

ENJOY!

* * *

**"It's alright  
And I put myself in his hands  
But I hold on to your secrets in white houses  
Love, or something ignites in my veins  
And I pray it never fades in white houses **

My first time, hard to explain  
Rush of blood, oh, and a little bit of pain  
On a cloudy day, it's more common than you think  
He's my first mistake…"

_White Houses, _by Vanessa Carlton

* * *

White.

White.

How she absolutely loathed the color. The bright intensity of it drove her insane.

White.

White was the color of clouds, of puppies or kitties or whatever forsaken creature you wish to cuddle with; it was the color of purity, of happiness, of life… it was the color of a house off of Garden and Ridge View; of a hospital bed and room; a color she no longer wished to know.

It's funny how things change. It's absolutely hysterical how things change so drastically in a single instant.

White… the color of her never ending nightmare.

She shut her eyes quickly, relishing the darkness in between the lids trying to conceal her unwanted thoughts.

Panic started to ensure within her being, a gripping fear which caused her defenses to fall one by one.

Her hands reached up to her head, trying to slam away all of the thoughts, all of the memories… a white house covered and stained with blood… a girl with long curly brown hair reaching out to her pleading… the boy, no the man looking at her with guilt ridden eyes…

"STOP…STOP!"

The scream erupted from her as tears fell and her paranoia took over.

Her nails went in harder into her scalp, drawing blood while her body rocked back and forth.

She felt the eyes on her, watching her and waiting, waiting as the doctors did, waiting for her to speak, to say anything about what had happened.

"WHAT?"

She screamed, turning her bloodshot eyes to face the silent pyro.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

Her question echoed throughout the enclosed white room as his eyes roamed her face with pity, the emotion the self deserving bastards dared to show after what they had done, after the incident.

She filled with an uncontrollable rage, a rage at herself, a rage at them, a rage at her weakness, a rage at the dark angel across the room.

She leaped at him trying to claw at his face, to get rid of any trace of that emotion, to blur the white, to leave her memories behind.

She attacked him vigorously; hyperventilating to the point of near exhaustion.

He never reacted; the pyro just sat there and took her hands, pulling her close to him, encircling his arms around her waist trying to calm the fear, the panic, and the paranoia which had erupted in the girl who always had a mental wall.

The animal the rupture of the wall released frightened him; the whimpering being was not the girl he had hated and for that he found himself singing an old lullaby to her as if she were a lost and broken lamb and he was not her enemy, the one who had traveled past all the defenses and taken her into the secluded white room, an image of her worst nightmare.


End file.
